


Safeword

by wildheartmustang



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Comedy, Consensual Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartmustang/pseuds/wildheartmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait you really think that Selena would willingly let someone tie her up?”</p><p>“Probably not at first. But she’s a natural born submissive. She seems like the kind of girl who would eventually say that she wants you to spank her arse raw while you call her ‘Princess’. Actually I get the same impression from Subaki.”</p><p>aka Niles and Corrin talk shit about their comrades after doing the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like an hour and a half.
> 
> Basically inspired by The Iron Bull/Inquisitor romance scene where they talk about everyone's safeword after having wild sex.
> 
> Lots of Dorian's lines fit Niles too. "It's all very nice this flirting business, I am however not a nice man."

“Here take this.”

Corrin was surprised when he saw his lover hand him a glass of orange juice and seeing a blanket in his hand, especially when their last lovemaking session was so incredibly intense - he had only just had his restraints taken off his wrists and ankles. He was still wearing his little leather collar though.

“You’ll need the sugar, I brought you a blanket too.”

“Thank you Niles…” came the awed response.

The young man sat up from the bed and took the glass, gulping down the sweet liquid. He didn’t even realise how thirsty he was or how much he was shaking from the adrenaline rush.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t said the safe word yet, I was thinking that I would make you crack.” The Outlaw observed his voice wry.

“I almost did.” Corrin admitted.

The older man wrapped the thick blanket around his submissive lovingly and planted a soft kiss on the top of his silver hair.

“Lie down now, my love. You deserve a rest.” Corrin did as he was told and snuggled down into the bed.

“You know, it’s odd. I’ve allowed you to tie me up, whip me, bite me and then fuck me, and now you’re here giving me a blanket and a drink.” The prince mused.

“It’s my responsibility as your dominant.”

“Responsibility?”

Niles nodded. “Tell me, how do you feel after I’m done with you?”

There was a pause as the younger man pondered the answer. “Shaky and overwhelmed… Almost like I’m dreaming I guess…”

“Exactly. That’s your body telling you that you’ve been pushed to your limits and it’s trying to come down from the high that you’re experiencing. Nobody should be left alone during that time.” Corrin felt blessed that his lover was so considerate of his feelings.

“So it’s part of you ‘looking after’ me?”

“Yep.” Niles confirmed with a twinkle in his eye. “To be honest if I knew that you could last this long, I’d have let you pick your own safe word.”

“I dunno, I think the Yellow, Red system is pretty straightforward.” Corrin replied.

“Is that so? It’s really up to you, as long as it’s not something that you’ll accidentally shout during sex.”

“Does that mean that different people would have different safewords?” the Prince asked, Niles chuckling at his niaveity. 

“Of course. For example, Selena’s safeword would probably be something like ‘trust’ or ‘weak’.”

Corrin raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you really think that Selena would willingly let someone tie her up?”

“Probably not at first. But she’s a natural born submissive. She seems like the kind of girl who would eventually say that she wants you to spank her arse raw while you call her ‘Princess’. Actually I get the same impression from Subaki.”

Niles heard laughter, and Corrin sat up on his elbow. “I’m just imagining Subaki getting off from being called ‘Princess’.” The Outlaw gave one of his unhinged grins.

“You know what thought I find fascinating? Ryoma and Rinkah’s sex life.”

“I’d prefer not to think of my older brother having sex, Niles…” Corrin groaned.

“Well I don’t think of it so much as having sex with those two, but they probably wrestle around to see who penetrates who.”

“Haha… Oh gods, can you imagine Xander and Charlotte?”

“That man is as submissive as they come. Charlotte probably gets off on pegging him.”

“Pegging? What’s that?”

Niles began to play with his lover’s hair. “It’s when a woman penetrates a man using a toy.” he explained, to which he received a surprised blink.

“Oh.”

“I can also imagine that he enjoys having his nipples played with.” Corrin gave a snort in amusement.

“Ok. So… What do you think Silas’ safe word would be?”

“Hmm… Probably ‘foe’ or ‘grudge’.”

“Here’s a tough one. Odin?”

Niles sighed. “You know I’ve thought about that, and the only thing that I can think of is ‘stop’ because he probably talks your ear off with bullshit while you’re in the act.”

“Oh gods… I can only imagine what an experience that would be… Oh, I know, Reina’s safe word.”

“Camellia. She also has a foot fetish.”

“You’ve thought about that one a lot too haven’t you?” The Prince teased, his boyfriend gave him a licentious look.

“Of course.”

“Orochi?”

“She wouldn’t lie down for five seconds to give you a chance. She’s the kind of woman who prefers to be more proactive in bed.”

“You have _everyone_ pinned don’t you?” Corrin laughed.

Niles’ face became contemplative. “I wonder if Kagero is any good at Paizuri… She and Saizo must have had some wild post argument sex when they were dating.”

“W-what?! They used to date?!”

“I overheard them talking about it one day. I’d prefer that Saizo doesn’t kill me though, so I haven’t spread it around.”

“That’s probably for the best… Though I’m surprised they didn’t notice your presence.”

“I’m a thief, it’s my job to make myself scarce,” Corrin laid back down on the bed clutching the blanket around him. He had completely forgotten that he was still completely naked.

“You know, I’m sure that people wouldn’t appreciate us gossiping about them in such a way.”

Niles caught the younger man’s lips in an embrace. “Well it’s a good thing that we’re all alone in this treehouse, then isn’t it?”

Niles joined the Prince in the bed and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist from behind, placing several little kisses on his back.

“Hey Niles.”

“Yes, my love?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you… Remember a few days ago, when we were together, and you stopped without me asking you to?”

“Ah… yes.”

“Why was that?”

Corrin turned around and faced the man, his bright crimson red eyes met a sad blue one.

“I… I was very worried for you.”

“How so?”

Niles stroked the man’s cheek. “Remember earlier when you said that after our sessions you feel overwhelmed and feeling like you’re dreaming?” His lover nodded.

“That’s the effect of being in a headspace. You become emotionally and physically detached from yourself as you usually would be. In the right situation, it’s a good thing - it comes with a feeling of being released from your body, but it also comes with risks.”

“Risks?”

“As you become detached from yourself and your mental capacity you lose the ability to communicate as you usually would, it’s easy for a dominant to overstep boundaries when that happens. If I didn’t stop then I could’ve really hurt you. If I went too far then it could damage you mentally.”

“Are you being serious?”

“It’s called ‘drop’. People going through ‘drop’ feel severely depressed, they cry, they get intensely angry. It’s an awful experience, I would never want to subject you to that. I would never want to break the trust that you’ve placed in me.”

Corrin smiled and cuddled into the man, feeling luckier than ever.

“Of course, cuddles are always nice after you’ve made me feel alive…” The Prince cooed.

Niles snickered softly. “Of course. As long as you hold my hand too.”


End file.
